


The Birds and the Bees

by VintageVulpes



Series: SPN Season 13 Spec [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snippets, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVulpes/pseuds/VintageVulpes
Summary: Dean and Castiel sit Jack down to give himThe Talk. When Jack gets the hint, Dean and Cas talk about it themselves and it leads to something new in their relationship.Not as awkward or inappropriate as it sounds.This is part of a series but you do not need to have read the first part (though, obviously, I recommend that you do) to understand what's going on. Also, this is NOT "Part Two" just a short snippet in between the episodes.





	The Birds and the Bees

**November 11, 2017 -- 4:32 PM**  
**Lebanon, Kansas (Bunker)**

“I don’t understand,” Jack muttered and looked hesitantly between Dean, who was standing inside the doorway to the bedroom, his shoulder leaning against the jam and arms crossed, and Cas, who was sitting beside Jack on his bed. “You’re saying there are _different_ types of love?”

Cas glanced back at Dean over his shoulder to which Dean just widened his eyes and raised his brows. 

“Yes,” Cas finally managed. “We are a family, the love we feel is a devotion… ah…. A commitment to one another to always be there for one another, even when we’re at our worst. Family forgives the worst of transgressions but also shares the best moments in our lives, a success or a ‘win’. It’s unconditional.”

Dean cleared his throat before adding, ““Family spends time with one another to relax, to recuperate after a long day-”

“Like when we all eat dinner and watch Netflix?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded emphatically. 

“Those feelings are how we feel about you and Sam… Claire… and even Rowena… everyone that’s been here is family.” 

Jack nodded and lowered his gaze, his eyebrows pushed together in concentration. “So, what kind of love is it that you share, Father, with Dean?”

There was a choking sound followed by several coughs, both Jack and Cas turned to look at Dean while he cleared his throat of the spit he’d managed to choke on. 

“Romantic love,” Cas responded but all while keeping his eyes on Dean who was turning a shade of red but whether from choking or Cas’ intense gaze was to be determined. “And though it’s very similar to familial love, romantic love is more... intimate.”

Dean cleared his throat in a subconscious form of discomfort. 

“What’s the difference,” Jack asked, ignoring Dean.

“You see, when two people love each other- no wait, okay… so there’s the birds and the bees-” Dean tried.

Cas rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to stop Dean’s efforts but when Cas turned back to face Jack, there was a fond intensity in his eyes that did not fade and he smiled. “Passion. There is passion in romantic love, it’s a physical reaction to the person you are romantic with. That’s the difference, with family there is a warmth in spending time with them-”

“I feel safe with you and the Winchesters, is that the kind of warmth you’re talking about?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yes, family is supposed to make you feel safe.”

“Right, but romantic partners also find security in an embrace. Family is an emotional bond that is strengthened by proximity and shared desires. Partners have a more profound bond,” Cas stated and Dean’s eyes flashed with realization and stared at the back of Cas’ head with a look of reverence. “-one that is not only forged in emotion but physical.” Dean started and straightened his posture, his arms wrapping around themselves tighter with his bout of self-consciousness. “It becomes a binding in soul.”

“But, hugs are an embrace. Everyone here seems fond of hugs.” Jack pointed out. 

“Hugs can be platonic,” Cas replied.

“Hm,” Jack breathed and diverted his gaze after briefly glancing at Dean. “I believe I understand. How you and Dean behave is not the way I should behave with Sam or Claire.”

“Yes,” Cas nodded. 

“When did you become… ‘partners’?” 

Cas opened his mouth but faltered so Dean stepped up. “Cas and I have always had a profound bond,” he said and Cas turned to look at him, affection softening eyes and turning his lips into a fond smile. “- but we only got around to addressing it recently… since you were born, really.”

There was a silence while Jack seemed to mull over the information, his eyes darting back and forth with his brows knitted together. “Castiel is my father,” he finally said, quietly, his eyes still fixed on his hands in his lap. When he looked up at Dean, his gaze was guarded and intense. “My mother has died but you are my father’s partner. What does that make us?”

“Uuuuhmmmmm,” Dean drawled and stared at Jack like a deer in the headlights. “ _Cas_ ,” he managed but his voice cracked like a teen in puberty. 

“What do you want that to make the two of you,” Cas asked.

Jack held Dean’s gaze a moment longer before dropping it again. “I’m not sure.”

“That’s okay, I understand.” Dean dropped his arms and stood straight within the doorway. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and shrugged his shoulders a little. “We _are_ family, Jack. I… care about you. I want you to feel safe and as long as you let me do that, Jack… we’ll be okay.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Jack said and raised his head to look at Dean again. 

Cas was trying extremely hard not to beam at them, his lips twitching as he tried to subdue his elation at Dean and Jack’s blossoming relationship. 

“Right,” Dean mumbled, “I’m going to start dinner.”

“Okay.” Jack nodded and then looked to Cas to see if he was going to stay or go.

“I’ll be right out, Dean,” Cas said and offered a gentle smile.

Dean knocked once on the wood of the door jam and nodded. “Sure,” he said and backed out of the room into the hall.

**O.o.O.o**

The sizzling of oil in the pan popped when Dean tossed on the breaded chicken breasts. His thoughts were a jumbled mess of the conversation he’d had with Sam about being ‘intimate’ with Cas and whether or not that might be something the angel could be aware of let alone want. As he wrestled with his own desires, Dean was bombarded with the words Cas had just uttered to Jack about physical affection between partners.

That’s what they were, right? Dean and Cas were partners, they shared a profound bond that stretched beyond the emotional level and into the soul. The next step was _intimacy_ , right? Or no? Is that what they needed? What Cas needed? What _he_ needed? 

Cas was finally there to stay, they hardly fought anymore because of it. Most of their fights had been over long absences or secrets kept from one another. Now that that was no longer an issue between them, fights were nearly non existent unless it was over who got control over the remote and entertainment choices, normal things. They shared hobbies together now; Dean shared his time with Cas through poetry or nature walks while Cas spent his free time with Dean at the range or at the gym. They shared each other in more ways than one and they were happy. Did he _need_ anything more?

He had too many questions and not enough answers. Despite his own circular thinking, Dean knew he needed to have this conversation with Cas if he wanted his answers. But how to bring that up, with an angel, was the one question he needed to answer himself.

By the time that Cas had found him, Dean was in the process of breading another breast, and deciding how to broach the topic of physical intimacy with the person he loved. Cas walked into the kitchen and came to stand beside him.

“Don’t stand too close,” he warned. “The oil sometimes spurts out and it sucks if it lands on your skin.

Cas took a few steps back and around to the other side of Dean where he was safely out of the way of the stove and leaned against the counter, watching Dean baste the raw chicken in beaten egg. “Jack trusts you,” he stated, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Good, I’m sorry that it took so long.” He placed the breast into the bowl with breading and started to toss it about, massaging it.

“Do you trust him?”

Dean sighed and pulled his fingers out of the bowl, holding his hands awkwardly because of the egg and breading plastered to his fingertips. “Yeah, Cas, I do. It just took me some time because of what, you know, _happened_ but I’m with you and Sam; nurture over nature. You did good, Cas, he’s a good kid.”

“It was a team effort,” Cas stated, bowing his head humbly, an affectionate smile on his face.

After a few moments of silence, Dean’s smile dropped and he frowned thoughtfully as he turned back to his work; wiping his hands off to grab the tongs in order to flip breasts already cooking in the pan. “Did you mean it?” 

“Did I mean what?”

“About the, you know, physical… stuff. Like, were you just laying it out for him or was that- is that something… you want?”

“Dean, is that what _you_ want?”

Dean dropped the tongs back onto the counter and turned to face Cas, his arms crossed against his chest. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t make this into a fight, Dean. I know you’re…. a ‘ladies man’. Though, as you know, this is not my true form, it is _my_ body- a _male_ body. It’s part of who I am now.”

“You think I’m that shallow?”

“No, I think you’re a heterosexual man and you’re in love with someone who has no real gender role.”

“So, what, you’re asexual? Not interested?”

“That’s not what I said,” Cas said with a sigh. “But I _am_ an angel, we aren’t ‘programmed’ to desire sexual relations-”

“Oh-”

Cas held up his hand and continued, “we’re also not ‘programmed’ to have free will, go against our God, nor _fall in love_. That doesn’t mean it’s impossible and it certainly doesn’t mean that I don’t feel it myself.”

Dean blinked and stared at Cas in expectation, his arms dropped to his sides and head tilted down to meet Cas’ eyes.

“Dean, I love you and I want to share everything I have and everything I am with you. However, I want you to be happy. I know how much you enjoy sex-”

“Now, wait a second- No, let me say this,” he said quickly when Cas looked to protest the interruption. “Sure, sex can be fun but I can get off on my own if I need to. That’s not the point. I enjoy sex so much because of the connection it forms between two people. It was a connection that I couldn’t get anywhere else for a long time because of our lifestyle, it was about being held and being close to someone in a way I can’t be close to family. That connection is something I have with you with or without sex. I feel loved and safe with you, Cas. Those are things I couldn’t allow myself to have, even with Lisa and Ben- I loved them, with all my heart, but I think I knew deep down it could never last. I’m with you for the long haul, Cas, I’m never letting you out of my sight. 

“And yeah,” he continued, sighing heavily, “I’d love to share even more of myself with you, be bound to you in everyway possible- for fucksake, you’d be ‘my first’, but only if it’s what you want too. I don’t love you for your body, I don’t love anybody for their body - not that I can’t _appreciate_ someone’s looks - I love you for you. For who you are in your soul, in your heart. And, if you don’t want to be ‘physical’ I can live with that, you know? I don’t need it. I _need you_. Anyway way I can have you.”

Cas inched closer until they were less than half a foot apart, the sizzling from the pan giving noise to the invisible sparks between them. 

“May I try something,” Cas asked huskily, a wry smile on his face. The question was now their way of warning the other that there was about to be a new line crossed in their relationship.

“Yes,” he replied breathily.

Hesitantly, Cas lifted his chin and pressed his nose against the side of Dean’s, their lips barely brushing as they both bated their breathing, their eyes closed. The anticipation was becoming too much as they both waited in an attempt to decide if this was what the other wanted before Dean finally closed the distance.

It was chaste at first, their lips barely pushed between one another as they adjusted to the new sensation, the vulnerability, and explored the possibilities. They pulled apart in unison, their eyes fluttering open and pupils blown wide. Dean’s intense gaze flitted across Cas’ features, taking in his parted lips and his look of rapture. He let out a shaky breath and brought his hands up to cup the sides of Cas’ cheeks, his thumbs caressing his cheekbones for a moment before leaning back in to capture his lips again.

As he deepened the kiss, tipping Cas’ head back, Cas pulled them closer so that there was no space between them, his hands on Dean’s hips. The world fell away, the sounds of sizzling chicken faded to muted buzzing as they focused on one another’s shuddered breathing, the feeling over their hearts beating as one through their compressed chests, and the sensation of having their lips on one another.

**O.o.O.o**

Sam was sitting at the library table, typing at his computer when he first smelled it; breaded chicken. It made his mouth water, hand breaded chicken breasts sounded like a great idea. He continued his project with a sense of giddiness, looking forward to dinner. However, that changed not more than ten minutes later when the delectable scent turned foul, burnt.

Concerned, but mostly put out that dinner may not turn out the best, Sam got to his feet. The chair scraped against the flooring as he stood and headed for the kitchen. 

He rounded the corner, prepared to ask what was burning but the words choked in his throat and he froze. Directly in front of the stove was Dean _kissing_ Cas. Not just kissing but straight up making out; one of Dean’s hands pushed to the back of Cas’ head, carding through his dark hair, while his other cradled the angel’s jaw. Cas, meanwhile, had one arm wrapped around Dean’s waist, his other hand was gripping Dean’s left shoulder. 

After another moment of staring, Sam’s mouth snapped shut audibly and he slowly backed out of the room, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we all know that we won't get a kiss on screen during S13. However, it's part of my wishlist so I _obviously_ I _had_ to write it but I had to put it in as a "behind the scenes" rather than in the " _actual_ season".


End file.
